


Единорог

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Transformation, assumed Elrond/Lindir, drinking mentioned, it's strange, maybe drama underneath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро было добрым, пока Глорфиндель не обнаружил, что его конь слегка сменил имидж</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единорог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву-2015 для команды fandom JRRT 2015.
> 
> За редактуру спасибо [Shiae Hagall Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent). Все оставшиеся ошибки мои.

Глорфиндель беззаботно насвистывал какую-то из подслушанных в Валиноре песенок. Погода стояла прекрасная, никаких бед в ближайшее время не предвиделось, и можно было вместе с Асфалотом отправиться на легкую прогулку.

Погрузившись в грезы, Глорфиндель чуть не налетел на Линдира, который почему-то замер у входа в конюшню.

— Линдир?

Тот вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Единорог.

— Что? — удивленно отозвался Глорфиндель. Неужели секретарь Элронда решил поиграть в слова? Или в загадки?

— Асфалот, — выдавил Линдир, что ничуть не прибавило ясности.

Глорфиндель мягко, но настойчиво отодвинул его в сторону и шагнул в конюшню. Асфалот поприветствовал его радостным ржанием и ласково ткнулся рогом в руку.

Глорфиндель моргнул. Рог не исчез. Асфалот обиженно фыркнул: обычно хозяин был щедр на ласки, а не стоял столбом.

— Прости, — пробормотал Глорфиндель и потрепал коня — или уже не коня? — по холке.

— Вы тоже видите, да? — неслышно подошел Линдир. — А то я решил, что переработал.

— Вижу, — рассеянно кивнул Глорфиндель. — Вчера не было. В смысле, все было нормально.

— А у Владыки пропало кольцо, — невпопад бросил Линдир.

— Обручальное?

— Вилья.

Глорфиндель замер, уставившись на рог Асфалота.

— Линдир, ты же не думаешь, что?..

— Не думаю. А об этом кольце я вообще знать не должен, — меланхолично ответил Линдир. — Но если оно действительно обладает сверхсилой... Интересно, если Асфалот его съел и при этом мечтал о рогах, могло ли?..

— Ой, — Глорфиндель потер виски. — Но если съел, то оно же... выйдет?

— О-ой... — во вздохе Линдира послышалась тоска всех эльфийских народов. — А может, не съел. Вдруг оно просто рядом лежало?

— Давай поищем. — Глорфинделю очень не хотелось думать о том, какой веселый досуг его ждет, если Асфалот и впрямь съел Кольцо власти.

 

Асфалот неободрительно всхрапывал и то и дело недовольно тыкал рогом то своего хозяина, то второго эльфа, но те не обращали внимания ни на фырканье, ни на тычки, зарывшись в солому чуть ли не с головой.

Однако поиски, на которые оба возлагали столько надежд, успехом не увенчались: кольца в стойле не обнаружилось. Глорфиндель устало опустился на траву у стены конюшни. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, но теперь приятная погода уже не вызывала бурной радости, как и желания проехаться верхом. Линдир плюхнулся рядом, но тут же, ойкнув, отодвинулся в сторону:

— Тут что-то лежит такое...

Глорфиндель, забыв об усталости и мрачном будущем, принялся шарить ладонями по траве, натыкаясь на мелкие ветки и пальцы Линдира, который был занят тем же. На этот раз поиски не были долгими и принесли желанные плоды: Линдир с невнятным победным криком поднял почти вдавленное в землю аккуратное кольцо с синим камнем.

Оба замерли.

— Но... откуда тогда рог? — первым пришел в себя Глорфиндель.

— Пожевал и выплюнул? — растерянно предположил Линдир.

— Линдир? Глорфиндель? Чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Они обернулись. Со стороны домов неспешной походкой, то и дело прижимая к виску запястье, приближался Элронд.

Глорфиндель сверкнул глазами, вдруг выхватил у Линдира кольцо и, спрятав его за спину, поднялся и направился навстречу Элронду.

— Неважно выглядишь, — широко улыбнувшись, произнес он. — Плохо спал?

— Я? А, да, — Элронд скользнул по нему рассеянным взглядом. — Мне не спалось, и я решил прогуляться...

— Ночной моцион с сорокапроцентной травяной настойкой? — поддел его Глорфиндель, прищурившись.

— Глорфиндель, мне и так не очень хорошо, а ты еще издеваешься, — обиженно проворчал Элронд, щурясь от солнечных бликов в золотых волосах.

— У Асфалота вырос рог, — холодно отозвался Глорфиндель. — Если сопоставить этот факт с твоей ночной прогулкой и потерянным кольцом... — позади возмущенно пискнул Линдир, но Глорфиндель не обратил внимания. — То картина вполне ясна. С каких это пор ты ставишь эксперименты на животных, Элронд?

Элронд непонимающе уставился на него круглыми как блюдечки глазами.

— Рог?..

— О, да все совсем плохо, — смягчился Глорфиндель. — Давай вспоминай, что ты ночью делал.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — пробормотал Линдир, пытаясь незаметно миновать своего непосредственного начальника, но тот неожиданно цепко схватил его за руку.

— Нет, не стоит. Сейчас мы разберемся с Глорфинделем, и... дела ждут, в общем.

— Скорее Глорфиндель с вами разберется, — едва слышно прошептал Линдир, но Элронд пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

Глорфиндель смотрел на них с неподдельным интересом.

— Любопытно узнать, что за дела... Впрочем, нет, не любопытно. Кольцо, Элронд. Что ты с ним сделал, что мой дорогой конь стал единорогом?

Элронд нахмурил лоб.

— Я гулял. Вспоминал Келебриан. Как мы впервые встретились в... неважно. Потом думал о Лин... О том, как много дел, и они все не заканчиваются...

— И подкреплял размышления настойкой, — перебил Глорфиндель, загадочно усмехаясь. — На конюшню-то тебя зачем понесло?

— Меня не несло, я шел. Мимо шел. Подумал, что Асфалоту, наверное, одиноко одному ночью... Я имею в виду, он так к тебе привязан...

— И ты решил, что рог скрасит его одиночество? — опять перебил Глорфиндель.

— Да нет! Ничего я не делал. Просто зашел к нему, а он так серебрился в лунном свете... И я подумал, что если бы он был единорогом, то выглядел бы еще волшебнее. А потом я вышел, и звезды так приветливо сияли, что я решил отдохнуть под их светом...

— И допил настойку, — снова встрял Глорфиндель. — Все понятно.

— Что понятно? Ничего не понятно. И где кольцо, я так и не знаю... — Элронд выглядел таким потерянным, что Глорфинделю на мгновение стало стыдно — а может, это от укоряющего взгляда, брошенного Линдиром.

— Кольцо найдено. Но я, честно говоря, не уверен, что стоит тебе его отдавать. Кто знает, за кого ты в следующий раз примешься в порыве ностальгии? И, полагаю, убрать рог ты не сможешь?

Элронд покачал головой.

— Я понятия не имею, как так вышло. А кольцо...

— Верните, — неожиданно твердо произнес Линдир. — Глорфиндель, верните кольцо. Я прослежу...

— Чтобы Элронд снимал его, перед тем как напиться? — Глорфиндель иронично приподнял бровь.

— Глорфиндель! — возмущенный Линдир выглядел неожиданно грозно. — Если вам так не нравится рог, отпилите его. И отдайте Владыке кольцо.

Глорфиндель, поджав губы, протянул Элронду кольцо.

— У тебя очень убедительный секретарь. Береги его, — неожиданно серьезно добавил он. — А рог пусть, пожалуй, остается. С ним у Асфалота весьма угрожающий вид, в битве это не помешает.

 

_25-26.09.2015_


End file.
